Reunited
by AK47reloaded
Summary: After Rakuzan's defeat at the hands of Seirin in the Winter Cup, Akashi announced to all of Japan that the Kiseki no Sedai will reconcile their friendship and reform once again! The Kiseki were surprised but happy while their current teams were shocked at the announcement. But when the scrutiny is too much, especially on Kuroko, can they protect their precious Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**YAHO, MINNA-SAN~! I'm back with a new story and don't worry, I'm not abandoning my first story The Generation of Magic but I'm still thinking of new and original ideas for it. Anyway, this idea was stuck in my head for a few days already and I really needed to get it out!**

**Warning, Contains BL, Male Moeness and possessiveness XD**

* * *

_BUZZZZ!_

The buzzer sounded announcing the end of the match for the Winter High with the scores of 123-120 to Serin and Rakuzan respectively. At the very last second, Kuroko managed to perform his Phantom Shot to score a three-pointer which lead to Seirin's victory. Everyone in Rakuzan watched in awe and defeat as the Phantom player's shot went right through the hoop giving the final leading points.

"SEIRIN HIGH IS THE WINNER OF THE WINTER CUP!" announced the referee and officials resulting in a thunderous and deafening claps and cheers. Seirin had finally won!

After each team lined up and bowed to each other, Seirin were given the trophy of the Winter Cup and medals and more claps were thundering through the hall. The media are working at a fast pace to cover this story because of how a newly formed school managed to defeat a well-known school like Rakuzan, a school with an excellent sports team is definitely big news.

"I lost..?" a somewhat unstable-looking Akashi whimpered while looking at Seirin celebrating with Kuroko. Kuroko, being observant as always, looked back at Akashi and decided to walk over to him.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko spoke while stretching out his hand to Akashi, " that was a good game. You did well as expected from the Emperor. But now, I have proven to you that winning isn't everything, the bonds of friendship between teammates is what matters the most. As someone once said, "Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." Kuroko said this while smiling at him. And in turn, Akashi returned the handshake but also pulled the Phantom into an embrace, much to the surprise of Seirin and the other Kisekis' who were sitting in the stands. The whole sports hall suddenly went silent as all eyes and cameras are turned to the the captain of Rakuzan High and the mysterious Phantom player of Seirin, who was currently being embraced by his former Teiko captain.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko finally spoke up, confused at his friend's odd behaviour and realized that tears began rolling down Akashi's cheeks while holding him tighter.

From the stands where the audience sat, the other Kisekis' just stared at the scene before them in awe as they have never seen their usually intimidating, collected and feared former captain cry before. To them( possibly everyone), this was a first.

"Ne, have you guys ever seen Akashicchi cry before?" asked Kise after a long silence.

Aomine, who was equally stunt, just replied" No, this is the first ever time!"

"Indeed" Midorima agreed with him while still watching Akashi and Kuroko.

"Wow~, Aka-chin cried?" Murasakibara childishly said while still eating some Maiubo.

Then, the four of them froze when they realized that Akashi and Kuroko were both looking straight them with somewhat peaceful smiles and Akashi gestured to the four of them to come down there and join them. Slightly confused, Teiko's former players made their towards their former teammates and were suddenly pulled into a group hug, just like what happen to Kuroko a few moments ago.

"A-akashi?!" Aomine, clearly flustered at this, while trying to make sense of what's happening.

"What's going on, nanodayo?!" another one who was flabbergasted at Akashi's sudden group hug.

While Aomine and Midorima were clearly uncomfortable, Kise and Murasakibara didn't seem to mind one bit and instead, hugged everyone back. All the while Kuroko was smiling from the bottom of his heart.

The whole hall fell silent again as everyone had their eyes and the media's cameras were on the six boys, known as the Kiseki No Sedai the strongest basketball prodigies, who were in a group hug.

Meanwhile, the current highschool teams of each of the Kiseki's were gobsmacked at the sight of their first-year players hugging each other. Seirin had their mouths agaped, Kaijou froze on the spot, Too academy had their eyes buiging out(almost) with the exception of Momoi who was crying tears of joy, Shutoku were staring in awe, Yosen just had their mouths wide open and Rakuzan, including Akashi's teammates that played with him in the match, just yelped.

It was truly an amazing yet slightly awkward scene

Akashi finally let go of everyone and smiled," Guys, first of all, I would like to apologize to Tetsuya first as he had made me realize that some things are more precious than winning, like our bonds that we've once broken. And for Tetsuya, we shall forge our bonds once again." Akashi spoke after the seemingly long group hug. He still had tears at the corner of his eyes but it's most of it has dried up.

"Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin.." everyone said his name in unison while some of them trying to hold back their own tears. But Kuroko wasn't successful in doing so and let his tears flow down his cheeks, shocking the other Kisekis.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko?!" all five of them stared worried at their Phantom but only to be greeted with a smile that radiated so much joy and happiness that sparkles were visible around Kuroko and it seem that everyone could see it. This caused the Kisekis to blushed a deep tint of red while gulping.

"Everyone, you don't know how happy I am when you said that. I've dreamed of this day when we all are back as one, REUNITED," Kuroko said while wiping his tears away.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko..." all of them said at once while holding back the urge to hug him even more.

"Awww...!" the whole audience suddenly said upon witnessing the touching moment between the six, effectively surprising them. Apparently, the media had their boom operators stick a microphone near the six to let the whole gym hall hear their reunion and cameras were recording the entire scene LIVE!

Akashi, being the leader and captain of the six, just put on his usual Emperor smile and the others follow suit and they all received a deafening roars of claps and cheers from every soul present in the hall. Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen and Rakuzan all joined in the clapping for their respective teammates.

Then, each of them were handed a microphone, even Kuroko who was surprisingly solid and not giving anyone heart attacks, and the media swarmed them and as they were about to start asking questions, Akashi extended his hand in front of them as stop gesture immediately silencing the whole hall, again. And with that, Akashi started to speak;

"We, the Kiseki no Sedai formed our bonds through basketball but the sport itself was also the cause of our broken friendship. Then, upon entering different high schools, we wanted to challenge one another and break each other, resulting in our loss of love for basketball and our desire to only WIN. That is until one of our own resolved to mend our broken amity and open all our eyes to love the sport again. He has brought all of us back together again and we are greatly indebted to him, our very own Phantom sixth man, the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi ended his speech with Kuroko in his hold, showing his presence to all of Japan.

Kuroko, who was undoubtedly embarrassed beyond comprehension with his pale cheeks flushing a bright pink, his head bowed down and trying to cover his face with his hand. And through the whole situation, the other five Kisekis could only smile and cooed at the cute reaction the angelic boy gave along with the everyone else who were entranced by the sky blue-haired boy. Including Seirin and the other basketball teams.

"While we are on the subject on this, I Akashi Seijuurou former captain as well as position holder of Point Guard of the Kiseki no Sedai will allow the other members to introduce themselves." Akashi interrupting the staring fest from lingering any further on their precious Phantom." Daiki, you start first."

"Huh..? Me? Okay then. I'm Aomine Daiki, I was the power forward and ace of Teiko." the tanned teen announced coolly.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou and I was the shooting guard." the glasses-wearing greenett spoke.

"Kise Ryouta! I held the position of small forward in Teiko and Kurokocchi was my first instructor!" the pretty blond model said energetically while hugging Kuroko( who doesn't seem to mind Kise's over-affection this time) causing all females in the hall to squeal their hearts out with stars in their eyes.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, I was the Center for Teiko" the purple-haired giant lazily said and popped a lollipop back into his mouth, unaware of the astounded stares he got from the audience due to his unbelievable height for a sixteen-year old.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I may not have a specific position, just call me the Phantom of Teiko" lastly Kuroko spoke but it seemed he turned invisible again when everyone had their attention to the other five and scared the entire hall full of people with his sudden appearance, including Akashi but his flinching was barely noticeable.

"Wah~! So it was true about the legendary Phantom sixth player of Teiko! It's an honour to finally meet you in person, Kuroko-kun!" one of the reporters excitingly said.

"Thank you very much" Kuroko said in his usual monotone but sweet and pleasant voice which somehow made the reporters blushed a bit.

"Also, I have something important to tell everyone here." Akashi suddenly spoke up through his mic, making all eyes turn from Kuroko to him.

"Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin..?" the others asked in confusion but what Akashi said next is going to blow everyone away. The cameras were rolling on him, Akashi words were;

"I would like to announce that we,** the Kiseki no Sedai would** **mend our bonds and reform the Kiseki no Sedai once again!" **he declared loudly.

Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Too, Yosen and Rakuzan all jaw-dropped upon hearing this along with the rest of the people in the sports hall. The Kisekis were absolutely shocked but at the same time, extremely delighted at the news. Reconciling their bond was already good enough but reforming the Kiseki no Sedai once more? Was this a good idea or otherwise?

Unsuspectingly to the six boys, _their lives are going to become __**very interesting**_..

_to be continued.._

* * *

**PHEW! That was longer than I expected but anyway, I hope you enjoy this story too! You can expect a lot of humour, BL, friendship themes and much more in the future chapters! Be sure to review!**

**MATTA NE, MINNA-SAN~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAHO~! I'M BACK BABY!**

**First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers for this story and actually gave me some great ideas! I've been quite busy thinking my brains out for The Generation of Magic and I had to prepare for university. But don't worry minna-san, I will try my best to update regularly for your entertainment needs.**

**Also, I know you guys might think that Akashi was a little OOC in the previous chapter but because I wanted the story to be like that, when Akashi and all the GOM had finally tasted defeat and had realized their mistakes, especially towards Kuroko because anyone can change. Besides, don't you guys think Akashi was a big sweetheart~ XD**

**BTW, if you guys are asking about the quote that Kuroko said to Akashi, it was by Albert Camus.**

**Anyway, here's the continuation of Reunited, enjoy but warning, slight BL AND UN-BETA'ED XD.**

* * *

The whole hall **again **fell silent after the announcement was made by the captain of the Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuurou a few moments ago. The other Kisekis sported looks on their faces that was a mixture of shock yet at the same time, _happiness_.

"EHHHHH?" was the only response Seirin, Kaijou, Touo, Shutouku, Yousen and Rakuzan could give shortly after, breaking the silence. It seems the current teams of the rainbow group could not catch up with the news immediately and since they are bleachers sitting the closest to the playing field, the Kisekis can hear everything that was happening above them.

"S-s-sei-chan?!" Mibuchi Reo, the shooting guard of Rakuzan spluttered from the bench with a towel in his hand.

"Akashi that guy... not only we've lost to some new unknown school but now he's all good again with his former teammates?" Mayuzumi Chihiro, the power forward flared. He is the type who hates being looked down at.

"What? Shin-chan and the other Kisekis are getting back together?" the raven-haired point guard of Shutouku, Takao Kazunari casually said.

Outsubou Taisuke, captain and center of Shutouku just kept silent while his eyes never left the the rainbow boys.

"Minna..." an emotional Momoi Satsuki, former manager of the Kiseki no Sedai and current manager of Touo's basketball team, who was still crying at the sight of the six reconciling was too much for the pinkette. She, like Kuroko, wished for the day the Kisekis would be back together again like old times.

"WHAT?" Wakamatsu Kousuke's voice echoed throughout the hall while Sakurai Ryou and Imayoshi Shoichi kept their mouths silent.

Kasamatsu Yukio was still shocked at the sudden announcement couldn't say anything at this point while the rest of Kaijou were all talking at once, making the words incoherent to the human ears.

"That Kuroko-kun truly is something else, isn't he? For bringing back the Kiseki no Sedai together again." Himuro Tatsuya, the shooting guard for Yousen spoke calmly to his teammates. The handsome young man had always knew the Phantom was special in many ways and always had the ability to surprise.

"Yeah..." Kensuke Fukui admitted with his eyes still glued at the Kisekis.

Aida Riko, coach for Seirin watched in pure awe at her youngest player, Kiyoshi Teppei smiled, Hyuuga Junpei was left with no words, even Izuki Shun couldn't think of a pun at the moment while the rest of Seirin just kept silent.

"Oi Kuroko!" shouted Kagami Taiga of Seirin to his sky blue-haired teammate while marching up to him and the other Kisekis."What do you guys mean that the Kiseki no Sedai are reforming again right after we kicked their asses!"

"Like what Akashi **just** said, Bakagami!" retorted the ace of Touo Academy.

"What did you just say, Ahomine?!" the ace of Seirin High snarled back at him.

The two aces were currently having a stare down with each other, lightning connecting their eyes. Seirin and Touo both just sighed at their respective aces for their stupidity. The pitiful show was only broken when the two realized that Akashi has a murderous, dark aura surrounding him, instantly hushing the taller teens.

"Taiga, Daiki, do you both have a death wish..?" Akashi 'asked' (or more likely threaten) them in a smooth yet venomous voice that made all souls (except for Kuroko who was too happily watching his friends' antics to be scared) present visibly shudder. _Looks like Akashi's back to his usual self _the others thought in unison.

The two aces quickly shook their heads and backed off( they would like to keep their young lives thank you very much), but Akashi's heterochromatic eyes never left them.

"Hahaha, you should see your faces right now, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!" Kise laughed after witnessing that but was immediately trembling when he saw that Akashi was now looking at him.

"Ryouta.."

"AHHH! Sumimasendesushita, Akashicchi! Kurokocchi help me!"

"Kise-chin got the look"

"Hmph, he deserved it, nanodayo."

"Atsushi, Shintarou..."

"Ah, gomen~

"My apologies."

All the while that was happening, cameras and microphones were recording everything. The audience just stared at the Kisekis antics from the stands in total amusement. Everyone finally got to catch the Kiseki no Sedai as regular high school students, abeit a weird group of boys, not the basketball prodigies that they have always seen. It was a nice change of perspective.

The escalating,odd atmosphere was broken when a melodious yet soothing giggling voice resonated from a certain pale, light blue haired boy. Kuroko Tetsuya, the calmest, quietest and sweetest member of the Kiseki no Sedai, was actually laughing. This had a MAJOR effect on everybody in the sports hall.

The Kisekis and Kagami were blushing furiously.

Seirin, Kaijou, Shutouku, Touo, Yousen and Rakuzan were frozen on the spot with pink shades on their faces.

The media crew quickly focused their cameras on the bluenette and the reporters turn red.

The audience **AGAIN **turned silent. All eyes were focused on the beautiful, pale, petite bluenette who's voice was maximized over speakers for the whole gym to hear.

"It's really nice to see everyone getting along again. I'm truly grateful, to all of you. Arigatou gozaimasu." Kuroko finally spoke with a smile so dazzling that it caused everyone's present blushes to redden further.

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya..." the five of them said including Kagami. But the moment was completely cut short.

"Now then, can I have the Kiseki no Sedai in a group photo? This will be on every newspaper not only in Japan but possibly the whole world!" one reporter said to them with a camera in his hands.

"Of course but we will also include this person as well" Akashi pointed to Kagami, who gave him a very confused face, along with rest of the Kisekis( and again, excluding Kuroko) and the six schools.

"Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi?!"

"As of today, Taiga will be included in the Kiseki no Sedai as one of our because he is the only person who has managed to defeat us." Akashi declared.

"M-m-me?" Kagami stuttered at the sudden invitation.

"Hai, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled at him while gesturing him to come closer.

"Oh! This news article is going to be the hottest yet! Now, gather around and SMILE!"

**~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~**

_IN THE CITY CENTER OF TOKYO, THE DAY AFTER THE NEWS WAS AIRED..._

"Ne, ne did you see the see the news yesterday? About the Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Yeah I did! The middle school basketball prodigies who are all now in highschool!"

"Aren't they cute! Especially the youngest player, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Oh the Phantom sixth player! So he's real! He really exist despite the rumours."

"Oh yes, he's absolutely adorable! But is his special skill of disappearing that's soo cool about him!"

"I hope the press can find out more about him! I'm so curious about the invisible boy..."

Were some of the talk and chatter from random people on the busy streets of Tokyo, where the faces of the six, now seven, members of the Kiseki no Sedai were pasted everywhere. From newspapers to the giant flat-screen in the center of Tokyo...

They have become even more famous than they were before...

* * *

Ever since the Winter Cup ended with the shocking news of the Kiseki no Sedai reforming being announced, it was the hot topic of the country and the people could not stop talking about it. Their faces were plastered around Japan, in the news, in papers maybe in other media around the globe.

The families of each Kiseki were extremely proud of their family member who's face has been all over the world.

Akashi's parents, being the proud, rich types has already expected this from their son but were proud nonetheless.

Kuroko's parents and grandmother were so happy for happy for their only son/grandson that they threw him a mini celebration after the news went out.

Kise's family pounced him in joy when they saw the news.

Midorima's parents and younger sister congratulated him in a calm manner.

Aomine's parents treated him out to dinner right after the news aired.

Murasakibara's family showered him with all the snacks and treats that he wanted.

Kagami's parents congratulated him after caliing him all the way from the States.

But their joy was short-lived and their daily lives was never the same afterwards. The media never left them alone ever since Akashi's announcement about them was aired on prime time news. They were pounced on, harassed and even had their privacy violated whenever the media tried to pry more information from them. Even before and after school hours they could not rest without the media following them and they were only safe during school hours because of regulations.

Kise Ryouta, who is already popular as an aspiring young teen model, was the busiest one yet. Not only he had to deal with fans swarming him already but now with the journalists behind his tail... He wish he could disappear and wanted to run away from Japan.

However, Kise was not the one who has it so bad. Kuroko had it even worse.

When the identity about the Phantom Sixth player of the Kiseki no Sedai was finally revealed, he became the most interesting topic among the media who relentlessly pursue the bluenette in order to get more information on him. Because Kuroko wasn't featured in Basketball Monthly unlike the other Kisekis, not one info about him was ever known which made the media _extremely intrigued_ and chase him down the most than the others.

Kuroko Tetsuya was never fond of attention and scrutiny directed at him because he is a quiet type and prefers tranquility. He always considered himself to be a '_shadow'_, a supporting actor to his '_light_', never revealing himself, always lurking beyond the darkness.

But now, he's the main star.

* * *

The feelings from winning the Winter Cup was still fresh on each player of Seirin and they were greatly in debt to their freshman duo for it. Kagami, now recognized by the five Kisekis as one of their own has officially joined them while Kuroko, the Phantom Sixth man of the Kiseki no Sedai who's identity has been revealed, reconciled with his former teammates whom he had 'healed'.

Riko blew her whistle, indicating to stop practice and the Seirin players immediately went for their water bottles and towels, exhausted.

"Minna, good job for today! Since we won the Winter Cup, I decided to go easy on you guys today since you deserve a break." Riko announced sweetly at first but suddenly threaten them, black fiery aura visible, "**However, if any of you even begin slacking off by a bit... you know what your fate will be...Understand~?"**

" Kashikomarimashita!(YES, MA'AM!)" replied a clearly terrified Seirin basketball team.

"Very well, you may have the rest of the day off." Seirin's female coach said and the team head to their regular daily duties.

As the freshman duo were heading home, Kagami felt hungry and wanted to stop by Maji Burger to grab a burger( or in the redhead's case twenty).

"Hai, that would be nice, Kagami-kun." the cute pale boy smiled making the ace blush a bit.

The tall redhead and the petite bluenette made their way towards the entrance of their favourite burger shop when suddenly everyone in Maji swarmed them like a wave, asking for the duo's autograph and suprisingly(or not), a group of journalists were also in the midst. Apparently, everyone in Tokyo now knew of the Seirin duo's favourite eatery.

"OI! Get off of me!" Kagami yelled at his new 'fans', irritated. All he wanted was a peaceful day off and a few burgers.

"MInna-san, this is really getting uncomfortable." a soft voice spoke.

At first no one noticed him but when they did, all jumped back in shock at the sudden appearance of the now famous Kuroko Tetsuya.

Then, everyone directed their attention to the small sky blue-haired boy who was actually distressed by all the eyes on him.

"KYAA~! IT'S KUROKO-KUN!"

"Kuroko-kun, what is your relationship to the Kiseki no Sedai? And how did you know them?"

"Kuroko-kun, you're actually really cute, wanna hang out?"

Kuroko was suddenly bombarded with questions and harassment and it made him even more distressed than he had ever felt in his life. _It's nice to finally get noticed but I think __I liked it better when only the Kiseki no Sedai noticed me, _Kuroko mentally said. He was actually on the verge of tears if anyone knew he very well like Kagami, noticed this and immediately grabbed his hand, carried him bridal style and sprinted out of the shop as fast as he could, leaving everyone with their mouths agape but at the same time giving fangirls and fanboys a massive nosebleed from watching the redhead carry the lovely bluenette in his arms.

Coincidentally when the _tiger_ was running while carrying a weakened Kuroko in his arms, he bumped into a large figure with purple hair? But wait, there's only one person that tall with purple hair...

"Ah, Kaga-chin and Kuro-chin?" a lazy voice spoke. It belonged to Murasakibara of course.

"Murasakibara? Tatsuya too? What are you two doing here?" asked a stunted Kagami while still carrying Kuroko.

"Atsushi wanted to buy some snacks that were only available in Tokyo so..." but Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami's aniki or older brother from America, stopped his words when he saw a paler-than-usual Kuroko in his younger brother's arms and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Taiga, what happened to Kuroko-kun?"

"It's a long story, Tatsuya but in a nutshell, Kuroko was completely smothered today." Kagami coughed while he was out of breath.

"Poor Kuro-chin, and I thought I had it bad with those annoying media people." Murasakibara related his recent events with the media as well.

"Gomen, Kagami-kun for troubling you like this."Kuroko finally uttered but was still visibly shaken. "Domo, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-kun"

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay? Maybe we should bring you to the clinic.." the older teen offered to which the delicate-looking boy kindly decline as to not cause them any more trouble.

"Thank you for your concern, Himuro-san."

"Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin, maybe should get back home before anything else happens." the purplette advised, something rare for the usually lazy and indifferent teen but Kagami and Himuro knew that when it comes to Kuroko Tetsuya, he and the other Kisekis are **extremely over-protective** of the cute and petite boy.

"What?! There's no way I'm facing those animals again!" Kagami chided with an exasperated face.

Himuro was about to say something when the four teens felt the cement pavement vibrating and the sound of people, _many people_, running in their direction!

"What the?" Kagami yelled.

"That doesn't sound good..." Himuro trailed off.

"Minna-san, I think we should run..." Kuroko finished, causing the the three teens except for the Phantom who was in his partner's arms, to dash as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

They **absolutely do not want to know** who were chasing but pretty much had a vague idea.

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

_IN THE KISEKI NO SEDAI GROUP CHAT ONLINE..._

Murasakibara: Ne,ne minna today Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin were harassed by the media as well.

Midorima: What?

Kise: EH? IS KUROKOCCHI OKAY?!

Murasakibara: Yeah he's fine but he was really pale...like a marshmallow...yum

Midorima: Murasakibara, how many times have we told you, Kuroko isn't a snack.

Akashi: Atsushi, where is Tetsuya now?

Murasakibara: He's at home. Me, Muro-chin and Kaga-chin made sure he returned home safely

Aomine: Oh I'm so relieved to hear that...

Kise: ME TOO! TT-TT

Akashi: Everyone, since tomorrow is a holiday, I've planned an immediate meeting at a restaurant where all six of us will meet.

Midorima: Six? Kuroko too?

Akashi: No, it's Taiga that will be the sixth. I will message Taiga to come and join us.

Aomine: Eh? Bakagami?

Kise: Eh? What about Kurokocchi?

Akashi: He needs rest after today's events and besides, this meeting will be about how we should do everything in our power to protect Tetsuya from being harassed.

Akashi: Operation, PROTECT OUR TETSUYA. Is a go.

* * *

**OMG, I'M SOOOO TIRED AND SLEEPY**

**But anyway here's chapter 2! SO sorry if there's any mistake like grammar or spelling or if it seems too rushed! orz **

**Let me know in the reviews.**

**Enjoy and review, ne?**

**MATTA NE~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAHO! Guess who? It's me of course.**

**First of all THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to those who've reviewed my story, hontouni arigato gozaimashita! **

**Secondly, I like to apologize if the ending of chapter 2 was a bit rushed with the kiseki online chat because I was wrtting that when it was 2 in the morning and my body was begging for some sleep TT_TT and the reason why Kuroko wasn't there was because... well, you'll find out in this chapter anyway :p**

**And Lastly, please enjoy chapter 3! 3. warning, un-beta'ed and a slight KagaKuro moment! 3**

* * *

The sun's rays leaked through the curtains and fell on a beautiful, pale face of a young teenage boy effectively waking him as he rubbed his heavy eyelids and covered his yawning mouth with the back of his hand. Kuroko reached out for his alarm clock to check the time, _9 o' clock_, it read.

"Ah, it's still quite early since school holidays have started." Kuroko said softly while stretching his frail-looking body. _Ah, I guess I'm still feeling lethargic from yesterday. Maybe it's best if I don't leave the house for today so I won't cause trouble to Kagami-kun and the others, _the small teen thought to himself. After cleaning himself up, fixing his horrendous bedhair and slipping his clothes which consists of a black tank top with a white hoodie over it, a pair of dark blue rolled denim shorts and black stockings that reach his thighs since Kuroko cannot stand the cold very much. The bluenette made his way downstairs to find that breakfast has been served but his parents have left for work and with his grandmother visiting some relatives in Okinawa, leaving him with the house for himself.

After breakfast with nothing much to do, Kuroko decided to read some books in the living room to pass the time when suddenly, a knock was heard on his front door and much to his surprise, Kagami was standing there wearing a maroon-coloured sleeveless hoodie with camouflage pants.

"Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" a confused Kuroko asked but was nonetheless happy to have some company.

"Yo, I came to check on you after what happened yesterday. Are you alright?" Kagami asked with a concerned voice but was also blushing quite a bit which did not go unnoticed by the bluenette who just smiled at his partner's antics.

"Hai, I'm fine Kagami-kun just a bit tired but that's all. Thank you for your help yesterday, I really appreciate it." Kuroko replied with an innocent smile was stretched across his usual, blank face causing the taller teen to turn even redder than his hair. To make matters worse, the cute bluenette had reached out to touch his cheek while his own cheeks were pink as well. "Really Kagami-kun, I do."

Before he couldn't stop himself from pouncing on the innocent boy in front of him, Kagami immediately switched the subject when he suddenly remembered the text that Akashi sent to him the night before, informing him about an emergency meeting with the Kisekis. "Na Kuroko, you wanna come with me to Vivaldi Cafe? Akashi had ordered an immediate meeting with the Kiseki no Sedai and meet up there by 11."

Kuroko looked a little surprised at this as he had not receive any text from Akashi about it, even Kagami was informed. "Eh? Akashi-kun and the other Kisekis? Hmm, alright I'll come with you but we have a slight problem..." Kuroko trailed off with a bored face.

"Huh? What it is?" Kagami asked in confusion while scratching his red hair.

Then the bluenette's finger pointed to a group of journalists who were secretly hiding and watching the two of them from across the road, opposite of Kuroko's house and once they realized that their cover was blown, they immediately charged towards the Seirin duo. Luckily, Kuroko managed to pull Kagami inside by his arm and slammed the door shut. Behind the closed door, the two freshman were trying to catch their breath and calm their hearts down.

"Damn it! How are we suppose to escape them now? Those bastards just won't give up even before I came here!" the tiger snapped, annoyed at the media's persistence.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I have an idea."

The seven people were still waiting outside Kuroko's house, waiting for the two members of the Kiseki no Sedai to emerge and ready for action, unaware of a unusually tall 'Mexican' wearing a pancho casually strolling past them.

* * *

At the Vivaldi Cafe, the other members were already present at a special table just for them that the redheaded leader of the Kisekis had ordered in advance, on top of the balcony of the cafe and no one else were allowed except for another member who would be joining them shortly.

But some of them were visibly exhausted and completely worn out, due to the constant attention and scrutiny the teens kept receiving ever since that day. They would like to blame a certain redheaded person with mismatched eyes but would probably have a scissor embedded in their heads if they dare try it so let's leave it at that.

However, they were still waiting for another new member whom hasn't shown up yet and Akashi _absolutely_ hates unpunctual people.

"Oi Akashi, where the hell is that Bakagami?" Aomine was the first to snapped.

"Maybe Kagamicchi got attacked!" Kise started to worry unnecessarily and in return, got smacked on the head by Midorima. "ITAI!"

Midorima just scowled at Kise for his idiocy while the blond was still on the floor, rubbing the bump oh his head. "Don't be stupid Kise. Kagami probably just woke up late." the megane greenette reasoned while clutching his lucky item for today, a harisen or Japanese paper fan.

The pretty blond quickly got up and cried, "Mou! Midorimacchi, you didn't have to hit me your lucky item!"

"But that was really funny~" Murasakibara commented while munching on some candy bars.

"Mou Murasakibaracchi, is not funny if you're the victim..." Kise complained.

As the three teens kept making so much noise...

_Snip_

_Snip_

The sound of scissors immediately caught the attention of the three bickering teens,, causing them to pale and successfully silencing them.

"Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi, seize this act at once. Or do wish for a quick death?" Akashi threaten them while waving his red scissors at them.

"No Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin."

Just then, a tall figure whom really stood out with his large sombrero, colourful pancho and a large mustache entered the cafe, ignoring shocked onlookers as he whispered to the receptionist and was allowed upstairs to the balcony. However, completely unaware to the receptionist and the other customers, trailing behind the tall 'Mexican' was a petite, sky-blue haired teen who went perfectly invisble to the everyone's eyes.

As the 'Mexican' made his way up the stairs and onto the balcony, he was immediately noticed by the Kiseki no Sedai, who were all surprised, except for Akashi, at the sudden appearance of the stranger.

"OI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" growled the navy-blue haired teen at the man.

Just he was about to attack the stranger, Akashi held up his right hand as gesture to stop the ace. The rest of the Kisekis eyed their leader who still remained calm as if he knew the person in front of him. "Taiga, I'm please you could make it abeit quite late."

. . . . .

"Eh?" was the only thing the others could spit out.

"Sorry guys, I had to or else those bastards won't leave me alone!" Kagami finally unmasked himself, taking off the sombrero, pancho and fake facial hair.

"Not bad Taiga, I almost didn;t recognized you. _Almost._"

The rest of the Kisekis were gobsmacked but quickly processed the incident in their brains until...

"Domo, minna-san. How is everyone?" a soft, disembodied voice interrupted the six teens, causing all of them, and again excluding the ever collected and poised Akashi and Kagami, to jump out of their seats while clutching the front of their shirts.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin?"

* * *

**Short chapter for today! **

**Please review, ne?**

**Till the next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna, genki? I'm not. Because now I'm officially a first-year university student and I'm worried if my schedule won't allow me to update my stories regularly. So my wonderful readers and fellow authors, please forgive me if I'm absent for a while :'{. But on the bright side, I'm still here lol.**

**In the last chapter, I wanted to tell you guys why Kuroko wasn't in the Kiseki group chat but unfortunately that little detail slipped my mind and it would be revealed in this chap, so sorry for the confusion!**

**A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **If-chan_,_ Azumiya Satsuki,Another observer of the world, VioletFan123, sexy Seren, Kurosaki Yukia, fostine. foli and four other guest.

**And finally, Please enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin?!" the other four Kisekis shouted in unison when they finally spotted their Phantom teammate behind Kagami who was in process of removing his fake mustache.

"Hello Tetsuya." Akashi greeted casually.

"Hello, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun." the bluenette greeted.

"Kurokocchi, what are you..." before Kise could finish, Aomine immediately butted in and shouted;

"Tetsu! You should be resting after what happened yesterday! You're frail body can't take so much stress and what if those bastards harass you and Bakagami again?!"

"Yeah Aomine's right...WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME GANGURO!" the redhead retorted angrily at the name the Touo Academy's basketball team's ace just gave him.

"BA-KA-GA-MI..." Aomine repeated with a mocking tone.

"Well then A-HO-MINE!" Kagami countered while smiling but with a red vain pop clearly seen on his head.

"What did you just say?!" now it was the tan teen's turn to be angry.

Then all of a sudden, a pair of red scissors flew in the air and lodged itself in a wall behind the two bickering teens, immediately subduing them. The two aces stared at the scissors on the wall with their faces visibly scared and everyone knew who could do that.

"Daiki, Taiga..." a venomous voice called and the two of them slowly, _very slowly _ turned around to meet Akashi's deadly gaze."I did not call you here to hear your mindless arguments or do you have a death wish already?"

"N-n-no Sir!"

The blond, greenette, purplette and bluenette just sigh in exasperation at the two idiots who could not stand the same room without barking at one another the second they see each other.

"Well then since we are all here including Tetsuya, shall we contiune?" the short redhead asked and the other six nodded.

"But before that, Akashi..." Midorima raised his hand in advance, "should we ask why Kuroko is here?"

"Eh? Is there something wrong with me being here, Midorima-kun?" the person in question asked with a hint of dejection, unconsciously pouting innocently with his cheeks blushing red (probably from embarrassment) while playing with his fingers.

This had caused the other six teens, including Akashi to pinch their noses to prevent a possible nosebleed with thier faces flushed red. That innocence is just one of the charms of a certain Kuroko Tetsuya, who is still oblivious of it. _This guy's gonna kill us someday because of his cuteness and moeness! _Everyone confessed in their minds.

The small bluenette tilted his head to one side slightly with an readable expression but was clearly worried about his friends' sudden reactions. "Mnna-san, are you alright? Your faces' are red..." Kuroko bluntly pointed out

"That's because Kuro-chin's too cute~" Murasakibara laughed before munching on his snacks again.

"Uh, thank you Murasakibara-kun, I suppose."

_Why is he this obliviously cute? _The other Kisekis cooed in their minds.

"Anyway," Akashi interrupted, settling back into his seat and the others sat in their seats as well, "Shintarou's right. We've agreed to meet here without Tetsuya because I wanted him to rest for today after Atsushi told us what happened yesterday. How did you know Tetsuya?

"Did you read the group chat last night? But you weren't online..." Kise questioned.

"Oh, I didn't actually. I was very much asleep last night and I haven't even checked up until now. It was actually Kagami-kun that informed and invited me." Kuroko told them. Now Kagami was sweating like a fountain.

"Taiga." the shorter of the two redheads was waving his second pair of scissors at the taller one.

"Kagamicchi.." Kise was not amused.

"Hmph, I cannot say that I'm surprised at his attitude anyway." Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Bakagami! You said you'd protect Tetsu, not put him in anymore danger!"

And just as they about to gang up on the poor tiger;

"WAIT WAIT! Before you could kill me I can totally explain!" Kagami tired defending himself from the being pummeled by a group of insane rainbow heads.

Akashi ordered everyone to seize by holding his hand up. "Very well, Taiga. Please explain."

After breathing a reliever, the redhead continued. "I know you told me not to bring Kuroko along because of the recent shit that's been happening to him and you guys didn't want to pressure him further but how can you not bring your own former teammate to a Kiseki no Sedai meeting? He's a part of you guys, like a family right? And Kuroko really wanted to see you guys anyway! And besides, I think it was safer if we all could protect him as a group even if I've just joined, but you know... what I mean..." Kagami trailed off from there with his face turned away slightly.

Kuroko stared at his current high school friend with an unreadable expression but if anyone knew him well, you could see a faint but sincere smile on his delicate face. The others were taken aback a bit by Kagami's explanation but Kise went up to him and said, "KAGAMICCHI! You're such a good friend!I wanna protect Kurokocchi too!"

"Kaga-chin, I agree with you~"

"Hmph, Bakagami is smart for once..."

"Aomine, you shouldn't talk about smarts when you aren't the type."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU MEGANE FREAK!" and with that, another one falls victim to the Midorima's harisen with an even louder smack than the previous.

"Taiga, I'm impress."

Kagami was bewildered by their reactions but was also glad to keep his soul.

"Kagami-kun, everyone..." a soft voice interrupted everyone and spun their heads to their Shadow, who was now smiling brightly like the vast sky and made their hearts race fast. "Thank you."

Kagami swallowed and turned his now red face away to prevent the bluenette from seeing it, "S-sure, Kuroko. It was no problem really."

"Yeah Kurokocchi! We are friends, we protect each other."

Akashi coughed to gain everyone's attention and crossed his arms. "Well then, looks like the meeting about on how to protect Tetsuya has become redundant now. So I will like discuss something else with everyone."

"What it is, Akashi?" Midorima asked, slightly surprised while rubbing his paper fan (which still has marks from hitting Aomine earlier).

"It's about our reunion and the events that I have planned out." the Emperor smiled ever so slightly, making the others quiver inwardly.

"Wait, you're not gonna make us quit our current teams and high schools do you, Akashi?!" Aomine raised his voice a bit and the others exchange worried looks with each other and then at Akashi.

"What? No way! I've just joined you crazy nutcases and you expect me to follow already?!" Kagami roared.

Kuroko paled a bit with a sad look on his face. He was extremely happy that he and the Kisekis were back together but he also loved his current team dearly too.

"Akashicchi..!"

"Aka-chin...

The leader merely raises his right hand in a stop gesture.

"Do not worry of your current schools because I will not ask you to transfer anywhere. We will remain in different schools but we will stay together as the Kiseki no Sedai outside of school. I do not wish to repeat the same past."

Confused, Murasakibara stops eating his snacks and asked, "But Aka-chin, if we don't go to the same schools how are supposed to play together in a team?"

"Yes, Akashicchi. How can we compete in a match without representing a school? Just because we are known as the Kiseki no Sedai from Teiko but now we represent different schools. I'm sure they won't allow us to compete just like this." Kise explained.

Midorima, the smartest of the group, suddenly had a vague idea of what Akashi was planning because he knows Akashi and how his mind works, sometimes. "Akashi, don't tell me that you want us to compete as the Kiseki no Sedai outside of school?" the greeenette summarised. The others looked at him and then back at the redhead, who was now smiling even more deviously.

Clapping his hands, Akashi said, "Very good Shintarou, you've figured it out quickly as expected from you. But yes, the Kiseki no Sedai had graduated from Teiko last year but as of this year we will compete in international matches outside of our schools and Japan. Using my family's connections and power, I have signed our names and we will compete in the Youth & Teen International Basketball Championships as of next month in America."

"EHHH?" the other Kisekis jaw-dropped except for Kuroko who remained calm, upon hearing the news. They were going to the States? Them? As the Kiseki no Sedai?

"America?! I'm going back to America!" Kagami exclaimed loudly while grinning from ear to ear. The redhead had lived in the States since he was young up until he came back to Japan, joining Seirin and meeting Kuroko and the Kisekis.

"Oh yeah that's right! Kagamicchi lived in America before, so you won't have to much problems with the people there!" Kise added.

"DAMN RIGHT!" the tiger proudly said.

"Hmph, the English language isn't that hard anyway so I think we will be just fine when we get there." Midorima continued

"Oh that's great, I suck in English and now we've got to go to America?" Aomine groaned while tilting his head backwards and covering his face with his left hand in frustration.

"That's your own fault Aomine for not paying attention to your lessons, now you will pay the price." the megane smirked at the ace's predicament.

"What was that you little..." the teen growled, only to be smacked **again** in the head by Midorima's harisen only this time, it was Akashi who batted him.

"OW!" the tan teen rubbed his large bump on his head.

"Daiki, you will refrain from such language in my presence. I do not want you to taint Tetsuya's purity." the redhead warned while still clutching onto the harisen.

The others glared at Touo's ace and then everybody turn to look at the bluenette, who still remains oblivious, just tilted his head to one side cutely and blinking his large, sparkling eyes as if not aware of the commotion. "Everyone, are you alright?"

**AND AGAIN**, they had to hold in their gushing blood from their noses at the sight of this display of moeness.

Akashi cleared his throat while trying to calm himself down, "Yes, we're fine Tetsuya. Daiki was just being another idiot as usual." he assured the cute boy.

"OI!"

And then a waiter came up to the balcony to take their orders while happily asking for autographs.

Kuroko-a vanilla and chocolate cake with Earl Grey tea

Akashi- dark chocolate brownie with Black tea

Kise- strawberry shortcake with peach tea

Kagami-7 club sandwiches

Aomine-Meat pie

Midorima-red bean buns with green tea

Murasakibara-all cakes available in the cafe

But unaware to the seven boys, the waiter that had taken their orders was no ordinary person...

**[-OMAKE-]**

_"Did you succeed or not?"_

_"Yes sir. I've recorded everything they said from A until Z."_

_"Very good..."_

* * *

**DAM DAM! WHO WAS THAT MOFO?**

**TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW NE? **

**JA NA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey minna-san, the story continues but un'beta'ed! Enjoy!**

* * *

**[-OMAKE-] (and continuation of it)**

_"Did you succeed or not?"_

_"Yes, sir. I've recorded everything they said from A until Z."_

_"Very good... is the recorder still in place near them?_

_"Yes, sir. It's still rolling from the second that got here."_

_"Hehehe, now then boys, let's hear what you're planning.."_

* * *

"EHH?! A JOINT TRAINING CAMP?" all shouted at once excluding Akashi, the one who said it and Kuroko.

"That's right. Before we leave for America, I have arranged a joint training camp with all of our respective schools in order to prepare us for the championships during this long school break. It is somewhere in Miyakojima, at the Yonaha beach where one of my family's villa is located as well as a sports training facility is located there. And also you do not need to worry about accommodation as the my villa has adequate rooms for all thirty-eight of us including our coaches." Akashi stated confidently.

_As expected from Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi..., _the rest were just listening with exasperated faces but since they are used to their captain's antics, it can slide.

Kagami on the other hand, whose mouth was wide agape, cannot catch up with all of it since it was his first time with the Kisekis as 'friends' and he was still not used to the shorter rehead's way of thinking. "Oi Akashi! Why must our current teams join us as well? Our coach is not gonna go easy on us, her training menus are like hell on earth!" the taller redhead snapped while shivering at the thought of Riko 'torturing' them with her training menus.

"The reason why is I asked all our former teams to join is that I would like test the new strength of the Kiseki no Sedai against them. We need to train if we are to go against other teams." Akashi reasoned.

"But without us on the teams, we'll destroy them won't we?" Kise asked worried.

"It's just training Kise! Won't hurt them right?" Aomine butted in, annoyed.

"Well, should be fun to play against our own teams right~? It's not a match so we won't hurt their feelings." Murasakibara said.

"Besides, it will be nice to spend some time with everyone again. Just like back then." Kuroko said and smile at his friends and again they blushed a shade of pink.

"Yes! That's right Kurokocchi~!" the blonde tried to glomp the bluenette only to smacked by a certain Midorima Shintarou, **again**. "ITAI!" Kise yelled before kissing the marble floor.

"Kise, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." the greenette warned while clutching onto the paper fan. And the others just glared at him while smirking.

"Midorimacchi! That's cruel!" the model cried fake tears to which everyone ignored.

Akashi called for everyone's attention by clapping his hands once. "With that settled, pack your things and we shall leave as soon as possible."

Kise raised his right hand to ask. "Ano Akashicchi? Do our schools know about this? I mean, I know you've must have arranged this long before that but our schools didn't tell us anything nor did it look like they knew any of this." the others also looked surprise because their respective schools might not know about this and turned to their former but soon-to-be again captain for his answer.

But before Akashi could answer, Aomine cut in with a smirk directed towards the blond. "Keh, did you just got smarter after being hit in the head twice, Kise?" he mocked but was also met with a blow from Midorima's paper fan (but this time it was Kise himself who smacked the ganguro).

"ITEI!" the navy blue head screamed while clutching his head now adorned with a large bump and as he tired to get up, a pair of red scissors flew in front of his face lodging itself in a hanging pot, a part of Vivaldi's decoration. The others shivered in fear but Kuroko just looked amused at it all.

"Daiki, I do not like being interrupted, remember? Or I should remind you again?" the intimidating former captain of Teiko threatened while taking out his third pair of scissors.

_Wait, just how many pairs of scissors does he have?! _the others questioned in their minds incredulously.

Akashi calmed a bit and resumed. "Anyway, about your question Ryouta, yes I have informed your school even before the break started but I told them to keep it a secret from you only."

"EHHH? SERIOUSLY?!" Kagami, Aomine, Kise and even the stoic Midorima shouted causing Kuroko, Akashi and Murasakibara to cover their ears.

"Ah, no wonder our senpais and Riko-senpai were acting strange." Kuroko said monotonously and Kagami nodded.

"Keh! Those bastards, I should've of noticed their stupid smiles!" the Ace of Touo raged.

The others just sighed but were okay with it nonetheless.

"But Akashi, why didn't you tell us first? We've could have inform our own schools ourselves." Midorima questioned.

Murasakibara nodded and stopped chewing on his pastries. "Yeah Aka-chin, we've could have saved you the trouble."

The short redhead smiled lightly and said, "I'm your captain, then and now, so I should be the one to tell you, no one else can." Akashi smirked.

"And here I've always wondered what's always wrong in the minds of the Kiseki no Sedai but now I think I'll also go insane as well..." Kagami, the new member of the Kiseki no Sedai, muttered while sweat dropping.

"What was that Taiga?" the shorter of the two redheads ask, (demanded).

"Ah, nothing!" the taller one instantly answered.

"Good but before that, I have to warn all of you about the joint training camp."

"Huh? What is it Akashi?" Aomine asks.

"This must remain an ABSOLUTE secret because if the media were to find out about this, they will surely follow us, film our training regimes that will be aired on television and of course the internet. Our rival teams that we will face soon could discover our tactics and training plans, giving them an advantage over us." Kuroko explained in one breath but still as expressionless as ever, completely surprising Akashi and the other Kisekis.

Akashi cleared his throat after regaining his composure. "Yes Tetsuya that is exactly why the media cannot find out about this. I rather gouge my eyes out with my own scissors before losing to anyone else again, especially cheats and lowlifes..." the captain raged intimidatingly and stabbed the table with his knife, causing the others to quake in fear.

The Emperor regains his poise again. "Very well then, you are all dismissed but be careful." he told them to which they nodded.

Once they have finished their meeting at the cafe, Akashi told the others he has some other business to settle and left first while Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine and Kise wanted to hang out for the rest of the day while Murasakibara wanted to head back to Akita, he decided to stay with them and Midorima said ''I have nothing else to do so I'll tag along, not that I wanted to'', with the bill settled by Akashi, they left the cafe, but Kuroko felt a chill run down his spine.

_Something feels wrong but I can't decipher it. Maybe I'm just imagining things but I'm positive that someone else other that me and the others overhearing our meeting..._._maybe I'm just tired, I could be wrong_."Haah.." the bluenette let out a sigh before catching up to the others, unaware on how **right **he was...

The whole time the meeting went on, the whole time the small recording mic was capturing every single thing that they said, including their secret training camp.

* * *

As the Kisekis minus their captain walked along the sidewalks while ignoring the scrutiny that they were getting, they decided to stop by a convenience store to buy some things, popsicles and maiubo are on the list. The store manager and cashier were overjoyed to see the Kisekis walking in their store as well as the other customers who were frozen in their spots. Afterwards, they headed for Maji Burger. And again, all eyes were on them but this time, the media that swarmed the duo of Seirin last night were not allowed to ever enter the premises again, much to the relief of every one of them. (the manager warned them to stay away from his eatery if the teens ever came back. Besides, the cleaning staff were all on break due to cleaning up blood the entire night.) But still this did not stop the other customers from staring at them.

As Kagami munched on his two dozen hamburgers (and getting incredulous stares from Kise, Midorima and Aomine), he asked his partner, "Na Kuroko, about the training camp..." but before he could finish that sentence, he got smacked by Midorima in an angry fit.

"Bakamono! That's supposed to be a secret remember?" the greenette scolded the tiger who is currently rubbing the large bump, even larger than Aomine's and Kise's.

The Ace of Seirin, even though enraged at being hit but realizes his near mistake so he just let slide. "Ah, sorry about that. I forgot about the fact that the price of joining the famous Kiseki no Sedai, you're always in the spotlight right?" Kagami said sarcastically while the others just ignored his mockery.

Kuroko sipped his usual milkshake while staring at his new 'light' with an unamused expression.

Murasakibara was just munching away on his pile of snacks but suddenly asks, "Ne,ne let's go to the arcade after this. Since we've got nothing else to do..."

"An arcade? What ever for and what are you, a kid?" Midorima snorted.

"But in a sense, we may not be children but more like adolescents." Kuroko bluntly put the words together.

"That's not the point!" the greenette snapped.

"Hey what's wrong about an arcade? I love going there so c'mon!" Kise exclaimed excitingly which also lifted the purplette's mood as well.

Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine also agreed and in the end, they all ended up in the game center anyway in a mall.

"Ne,ne Kurokocchi! Can you try the crane game again? You're pretty good at it aren't you?" the blond bubbled.

The other Kisekis looked surprised at the fact that their Phantom likes this kind of thing.

"Oi is that true Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"Hai Kagami-kun, I'm quite fond of these things. Look, I've already won one." the bluenette shows them the stuffed cat plushie that he had just won from the crane machine.

The others excluding Kise, yelped in surprised. "Woah, Tetsu, when did you even win that?!" Aomine burst out.

"Just now when you all were lost in thought" the boy just replied bluntly.

"Wah! That's the best record time yet Kurokocchi! As expected of you!" Kise praised to which Kuroko smiled that seems to radiated a warm light, causing blushes to be adorned on the other taller teens' faces.

"Ne~ can we try that?" Murasakibara pointed to a dancing game where you have to hit the right coloured tiles according to the moves and music.

"Eh? A dancing game? A good choice Murasakibaracchi!" Kise threw the giant a thumb's up.

But the others gave weird reactions each. Aomine looks embarrassed, Kagami looked like he wants to bolt right out the door while Midorima is clearly blushing.

"Eh, minna? What's wrong? You guys have strange looks... wait! Don't tell me, you three can't...dance..?" the pretty boy inquired about his friends.

The redhead, dark bluentte and greenette snaps at him by shouting at the same time, "NO WE DON'T DANCE!" and thus attracting even more attention to the group. Some were even laughing at them, making the three blush red from humiliation.

Kise had to cover his ears along with Kuroko and Murasakibara. "OK,OK you three can watch me and Murasakibaracchi do this and..."

"Ah, Kise-chin, I also don't know how to dance." the purplehead admitted.

"Huh?! Then what do you even want to try it anyway?!" Midorima snaps at the giant.

"Eh..? I said can we try it but I didn't expect Mido-chin and the rest to be non-dancers as well. I just wanna watch it that's all~" his statement alone was enough to make the other three fume.

Kagami was already in the mood to punch Murasakibara's face in as he was embarrassed for having to admit that he cannot dance in front of everybody, "Why you little...!"

"Ano, other than Kise-kun, I can dance as well."

Kuroko's sweet voice interrupted them and everyone snapped their heads tothe bluenette.

"Eh? Really Kurokocchi! C'mon let's do it, I can't wait to dance with you!" before the others could question the bluenette, he was pulled by Kise by the hand to go buy the tokens. The remaining members just stared at their disappearing figures before the two came back with a few gold tokens.

Kuroko and Kise got on the dance machine which gave everyone in the arcade a clear view of the two members of the SUPER FAMOUS Kiseki no Sedai. The whole arcade fell silent as every individual surrounded the dance machine to watch along with the rest of the Kisekis beside them.

As soon as Kise had put the coin in the slot, the two immediately got dancing to a jumpy, techno music with the tiles lighting up in different colours. But the blond and bluenette were flawlessly hitting the right steps on every tile while dancing. Kise moves from back to front while his arms were also following the character on the screen, extending both his arms to the side and claps every time he brings them up . Kuroko moves from right to front with his arms outstretched and his fingers doing peace signs and suddenly he got on his hands and **break dances**!

The whole arcade broke in loud cheers and claps as the two ended their dance with a back to back pose, mimicking the two 2D characters in the game. Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima watched with their mouths agape. They never knew that the two could look so good dancing with each other and the fact that Kuroko can really dance and is REALLY GOOD at it. Aomine had recorded the whole thing and already sent the video to Akashi.

"WAH! SUGOI! You're amazing Kurokocchi!" Kise hugged the smaller teen and instantly making the others angry.

"Thank you Kise-kun. You were great as well, as expected."

A roar of cheers cut the two off and suddenly the crowd started to smother the two but luckily were pulled away from the 'savages' by the rest of the Kisekis.

"KYYAAA! IT'S THE KISEKI NO SEDAI!"

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"LET'S GET THEM!"

"KAGAMI-SAN! PLEASE SIGN MY BASKETBALL SHOES!"

"MIDORIMA-SAN, I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S YOUR LUCKY ITEM FOR TODAY!"

But then, they finally noticed the one person that the world wants to meet.

"KUROKO-KUN!"

"IT'S KUROKO-KUN!"

The six boys immediately bolted as fast as they could to the nearest exit but is met with more fans and admirers. And thus, a huge chase in the mall began.

Along the way, Kuroko got tired due to his petite body and low stamina. "Minna-san, I'm getting tired can we just..." he was cut off when Aomine scooped the boy in his arms, carrying him bridal style. "Eh? Aomine-kun?"

"Don't worry Tetsu! We'll protect ya!" the tan teen declared with the others nodding.

Upon hearing the thundering footsteps behind them, the teens started running again. Hiding in potted plans, behind signs, blending in as mannequins and even disguising themselves but only to be recognized almost immediately. Now this was getting really ridiculous..

The teens managed to lose the crowd in a shop after bribing the shop owner with signed photos of the Kiseki no Sedai to hide them and are able to take a breather, but they knew it was just a matter of time before they could be found again.

"Shit, this is really getting on my nerves! How the hell are we supposed to lose them?" Kagami cursed.

Murasakibara and Midorima wiped some sweat off their foreheads while Aomine panted with Kuroko still in his arms and Kise was leaning against a wall.

"Maybe we should just jump out the windows.." the purplehead casually said.

"We are on the fifth floor you idiot! Do you wanna die?!" the bespectacled teen chided.

Kise got off the wall and wailed, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! MIDORIMACCHI, DO SOMETHING! You're the smartest here!"

"Shut up Kise! You're too loud and they might hear us!" Aomine raged.

"Ano, I have an idea..."

**After some explanations...**

"What are you serious Kuroko?! Can you even do that?" Midorima asks like it was the craziest idea ever.

"But this could be our only chance!" Kise supported the idea.

"And it sounds like fun! I've never disappeared before~, "Murasakibara agreed.

"I have and yeah it was awesome!" Kagami boasted.

"OK then, let's do it!" Aomine shouted.

"Alright minna-san, are you ready?" Kuroko asked.

"OU!" all said in unison.

**In the center of the mall where all the crazed fans gathered...**

Now that the whole mall knew that the Kiseki no Sedai were in the mall, all the mall goers couldn't resist the urge to meet them and the mysterious Phantom sixth player. Suddenly,

"Yahoo! We're over here!"

A loud voice cut through the whole center of the mall and standing, on in the middle, were none other than the Kiseki no Sedai themselves! They all rushed over to them but only to find out that all six had disappeared, completely! Like the second you take your eyes off of them, the next second they're gone!

As the crowd kept looking around in confusion, unaware that the six teens have already left the building.

**Outside the mall, in Tokyo's park...**

The teens slumped onto benches and grass, tired at the whole incident.

"Finally, we managed to ditch em! Tetsu, thank you!" the ganguro said while, not getting up from the grass.

"Yeah Kuroko! You saved our asses back there!" Kagami thanked in between pants.

"Kuro-chin, can we do that again? It was really fun!"

"Yeah Kurokocchi! We were invisible!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up and smiled, "Using your Misdirection and Misdirection Overflow at the same time was absolutely brilliant, Kuroko. Not only you disappear but you made us invisible as well and allowed us to slip through the crowd without being noticed."

"Hai, which was why it needed to be in a crowded area for it to work to it's full extent." Kuroko explained further. "But now, we have the task of getting home without being mobbed again." he deadpanned.

The others looked at each other in fear, not wanting to go through **that **again.

"Kuroko, one more time!" Kagami begged to which the bluenette nodded in amusement.

In the end, all got to their destinations safely thanks to the petite Phantom. But there are many more challenges that await them in the future as they get ready to face their Western opponents soon.

**~~~OMAKE~~~ this happened during the chase**

_Akashi was waiting in another cafe settling some duties when he saw the cafe's television set playing a breaking news. "The Kiseki no Sedai were spotted hanging out in Tokyo's mall today and rabid fans are chasing them around the whole mall as we speak"_

_The news showed the six of them running around frantically trying to get away from the fans. Akashi raised an eyebrow but was actually quite amused at this._

_"Oya oya, I told them to be more careful but I guess we just stand out too much now..." the redhead mused and sipped his tea. "But the video of Tetsuya and Ryouta dancing was definitely worth the chase. Besides, that was almost like training already."_

* * *

**Ouch, my hands... but anyway there you have it chapter five!**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! First of all, I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR QUITE SOME TIME! University's harder that I first thought and I was unable to update my stories so onegai, please bear with my update patterns.**

**A/N: In the last chapter, I forgot to include the timeline in the story. During the time the Kisekis got chased in the mall was in the weekend so that's why they don't have school.**

**But at last I have some spare time, so here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Monday in Seirin High, 7 a.m., 1 week before the long school holiday...**

After picking up Kuroko from his house, the bluenette and Kagami made their way to Seirin for their classes. Along the way, Kagami asks, "Na Kuroko, about the whole incident in the mall two days ago...do you think the others and our senpais saw it on TV?"

The bluenette looks at his 'Light' and raises an eyebrow, "What makes you say that, Kagami-kun?"

"C'mon! The paparazzi were everywhere, like ants! And I can't believe how stupid we looked on a live broadcast! We were running around like idiots!"

"Well, you are Bakagami for reason, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko teased which caused the redhead to pop a vein and chases the sky-bluenette all the way to school.

But upon entering the school grounds, the 'Shadow and Light' duo were suddenly swarmed by their schoolmates.

"Ne Kagami-san you were awesome being chased around the whole mall!" a boy with short black hair exclamied.

"Mou, it must feel so great being so popular!" another boy said. All of a sudden, a girl with curly mocha-coloured hair grabs Kagami by his collar.

"Ne ne, Kagami-sama! Where's Tetsuya-chan? I wanna see him!", she had asked the 'forbidden' question.

_'Eh, she calls him by his given name? And she even added -Chan!' _the redhead said to himself.

Just as the others were about to question, Kagami had disappeared! Leaving behind a group of very confused teens.

**Just in front of their classroom...**

"Thanks Kuroko, you'd really saved me there!" Kagami was trying to catch his breath while Kuroko was panting. After all, the Phantom player had used his Misdirection and Overflow **again **to save them and he was lucky that he wasn't seen by the others at first.

"You're welcome Kagami-kun but it's your fault for standing out too much.." the bluenette deadpanned.

Kagami felt another red vein popping on the side of his head at the remark. "Why you little..."

* * *

Class went smoothly for the duo... well almost. Despite being bombarded with both praises and teasing (due to the mall incident), they managed to get through their day without a single problem. Until they reached the gym...

"BUAWAHAHAHA! Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun! Did you saw your faces on the news two days ago?!" Riko is currently teasing the duo while holding up a newspaper article on their mall shenanigans. The rest of the team also mirrored their coaches reaction.

Kagami's face had turned bright red while Kuroko's expression remained impassive but his cheeks had dyed pink. "Coach! Don't make fun of us! Please!" the redhead fumed but that only caused more laughter.

"Seriously Kagami, Kuroko you guys sure are popular now!" Koganei beamed and Mitobe nodded at the two freshman. "I wanna get chased by fans, specifically girls, too!"

"IT'S NOT FUN AT ALL KOGANEI-SENPAI!" Kagami hollered at his senior's face.

"Oi, treat your senpais with a little more respect Bakagami!" Hyuuga scolded.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

A shrill whistle blew and the boys turn to see their coach. "Anyway, before practice starts, I wanna talk about the joint training camp that had een planned for the break next week." Riko announced.

Everyone in the gym remained quiet in order to hear on what the female brunette wanted to say. "As you all know, the camp will be held in Miyakojima near one of Akashi-kun's villas which is enough to accommodate all of us and the other five teams and their coaches. Also, in this camp, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun will not be joining as Seirin but as the Kiseki no Sedai or in English, The Generation of Miracles since they will be going to America soon." Riko noted with a proud smile but there was also a hint of sadness in her voice as well. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Izuki noticed this first.

Kuroko and Kagami both casts their gaze down a bit at the thought of not playing with Seirin but will instead will be playing against them in the joint camp. Sensing the uneasiness, Izuki spoke up, "Don't worry about it Kuroko, Kagami. It will just be a mock match. Besides, we all can finally test our own strengths against you too." the Point Guard assured his underclassmen.

"Yeah, Izuki's right. And then we finally get to see Kuroko play with his former teammates after all this time." Kiyoshi added to which Kuroko looked up to his upperclassman in slight surprise.

"Minna-san..." the bluenette spoke and then smiled at his team for their understanding of the situation. "Thank you."

The boys blushed a few shades of red and pink while Riko squealed at the cuteness but then got serious. "Alright then, shall we train?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**Sorry guys this is just a SUPER SHORT chapter but don't worry the ideas are finally flooding back in my head after a serious writer's block! **

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! JA NE~**


End file.
